User blog:SaynaSLuke/The Veil is Torn
By Sayna Though he flees the grip of death, Paws red though white as snow. He's called to fight til his last breath, His heart through trials will go. Through it all one can see, Past this web of mystery. The plan laid out in ancient time, A veil shall set us free. Author's Note Well, here we are. The final book of 'Accused' .. let's see what happens, shall we? ;) I've left my poor chararacters in such a mess, really, I wish I could just be nice to them for a little, but I'm afraid their quest isn't done yet. Time in Southsward is about up, so it's time to see what Xzanthia's really been up to. It ain't gonna be pretty. If you haven't read the prequel, Dream Seekers, I'd advise you do .. this won't make a lot of sense otherwise ;) So anyways. I dedicate this to the faithful readers who have stuck with me for five books now, and the ones who have joined in as the time has passed. Thanks guys <3 :) Also to Lus, and her addition to 'Accused', the Lenn subplot ;) We'll be seeing more of it soon .. To my parents, and of course Brian Jacques. May he live on through his stories, I only dream of one day becoming as good an author :) Chapter 27 Broken Lives The night wind blew softly over Redwall, ruffling the black headfur of a young brown rat sitting on the steps leading to the door of Great Hall. His agile paws ran across the stick of pine he was whittling, but they did their work by habit only. Filip was staring up at the moon, overrun by wispy clouds. Its cold white light lit the abbey lawns, but the young rat was oblivious to beauty. He glanced down at his work, though his gray gaze did not register what he stared upon. He did not like Roseanna, or Trimp, or Redwall in general. He wished his parents would spend more time with him, but ever since this change ... they'd been worried more about Ash. Because Ash wasn't getting better, she was still quiet and dull eyed .. listless. She could speak, but it was a flat, uncaring voice, as if she did not properly know what she was saying. Filip scowled. Roseanna hadn't figured out anything that could help Ash, and deep down, Filip was worried about his sister. Of course Roseanna wouldn't find anything, what could he expect? No, if something was going to be done to get this mess fixed, he'd have to do it. But where to start? That was the biggest question. Suddenly there was a crack, and the little hawk he was whittling split in two beneath his ill-guided knife. Filip scowled, dropping the shattered pieces. Why couldn't he just pay attention to what he was doing? It was things like this that made them call him worthless .. he always drifted off into some day dream, and ruined whatever he was working on. The rat heaved himself onto his paws, thinking of going to bed. No, let him get another piece of wood first, lest he have to do it in the day while eyes were on him. Filip walked through the stand of thick grass in front of the main doors, heading toward the pond. It was dark here, for the walltops cast long shadows. Filip cast about for any fallen piece of pine or oak, but there seemed to be nothing. The rat sighed, about to turn back, but he heard something that made him freeze. "I'm telling you Tyre, I don't like it! Some of them are forming alliances, my goal is to keep them separate!" The voice was Xzanthia's .. though not the soft voice she always used in the day. It came from the parapet above him, and Filip quickly ducked under it, crouching near some bushes. Another voice answered, one Filip hadn't heard before. "It is as I said. You are too rash. Haven't I said you'd need help?" "Oh don't play I told you so, just advise me, advisor." "Hmm .. well, as it is the larger part of them is divded, we just need to conquer." "Tell me something I don't know." "Well, don't be such an upstart smart-aleck, didn't Nightshade teach you anything about northern tribes of vermin?" There was a pause, and then Xzanthia spoke again, voice thoughtful. "Hmm .. yes she did. But they are rabble, the lot of them .. primitive. I'd have to give them something of value." "You have the abbey at your disposal, pick what hurts the most." "What hurts the most. Hmm .." Xzanthia paused, before continuing, and Filip could just imagine the grin on her face. "I like the sound of that, Tyre." ><>< Fripple awoke slowly, not sure where she was or what had really happened. She could remember fighting Cedric .. and then Mizzah had been there .. but other than that there was darkness. She was lying in a beautifully decorated room, most of the light coming through the balcony's open doors, though it was fading light. The mouse sat up slowly, feeling a little sore, but feeling alive. She limped carefully to the balcony, realizing instantly this must be the great palace .. how had she gotten here? Suddenly a cheerful voice rang from behind her. "Fripple?" The next thing she knew, somebeast was hugging her tightly. "Oh Fripple .. Oh I was so worried!" Fripple struggled away from Catkin, asking, "What .. where am I? What happened? I .. is Cedric .. alive?" "Oh I think it's so nice you would think of him first." Catkin smiled, suddenly sobering. "You know he's an absolute wreck Fripple .. he blames himself, and it's very upsetting, I've never seen Cedric like this. Please cheer him up for us, cause you're the only one who can!" Fripple blinked. "He blames himself because he was hexed?" "Yes, that's it. He thinks you'll never forgive him." Catkin paused. "You will forgive him, won't you?" "I .. well .. I don't see it's even his fault. It's my fault, and I deserve what I got .. but .. I will speak with him." Fripple sighed. She suddenly noticed what beautiful attire Catkin was wearing. "Wait, what's going on?" The otter smiled. "Oh, Lady Lilly's very happy for what we did to help Southsward. She's throwing a party to celebrate tonight .. you know it's been almost four days, and Veil is so sad .. his mother .. she died, and Esther blames herself, and Veil's just depressed, and poor little Esmund .. Oh Fripple, it's such a mess." Fripple blinked. "Oh .. yes, it sounds like it .. I better go see them." Catkin grabbed her arm. "Go like that? You can't, It's a good thing I dropped in to see if you were awake, you would have gone in your nightgown!" "Oh." Fripple cast a glance at her attire. Catkin set her in a chair in front of the room's dresser, picking a brush up off it. "Well hold still, I like doing hair!" Fripple didn't move as Catkin pulled and brushed her long hair, she was staring at her reflection, taken aback. For a still healing scar ran between her eyes, across the length of her face. "That's not coming off, is it." Fripple was careful to touch the wound gently. "Well .. you do have some of the Flowers of Icetor .. perhaps it won't last forever." Catkin tried to be hopeful. "It doesn't matter." Fripple sighed. "And yet .. Oh, I am an idiot, to even care what he thinks. No, it doesn't matter." Catkin paused in her intricate braiding. "You care what he thinks?" "No! No, I do not. Not one bit, he can think just what he likes. Maybe this will get him to .. leave me alone." Fripple finished her statement with a sigh. Catkin did not seem convinced, as she pulled Fripple to her feet, opening a nearby closet and pulling out a white dress with a sky blue over-piece, one that flowed out behind with a cape-like quality. "Here, isn't this pretty?" Fripple was droll. "Yes, prettier than me. But very well. I need to talk with my friends .. it sounds like they need me." Catkin helped her pull on the dress, straightening it. "There, I think you look beautiful. Put the sandals on, won't you?" Fripple did so absently. Catkin held the mouse's arms in turn, slipping a silver cuff on each one. Fripple looked at herself a moment in the mirror, sighing, "Thanks Catkin." She slipped out into the hall, looking around. "This way." Catkin led her down the corridor, into another, and finally to a double staircase leading down into a marble tiled hall filled with lanterns and creatures. Catkin peered over the railing. "I'll help you look for him .. oh there he is, see? With Mizzah and Errik! Come on!" The otter dragged her friend down one set of stairs, though Fripple was more reluctant. They got to the bottom of the stairs, when Catkin about ran into Vinwyte. "Oh, Vinwyte! There you are, I didn't see you .." Fripple discreetly loosed her paw from the distracted otter's grasp, turning and looking in the direction Cedric was. He was still there, talking with his uncle and Errik .. and something made her walk forward. She stopped behind them a ways, and it was actually Mizzah who saw her first. "Oh, Fripple! I didn't see you child, are you feeling better?" Fripple nodded slowly, meeting his gaze. "Yes, much .. I could fight again." "Well hopefully you won't have to." The jerbilrat patted her shoulder. "And I suppose you want to talk with Cedric?" "Yes .. I suppose. I heard he wanted to talk to me?" Fripple couldn't help but let this come out as a question. Mizzah nodded. "Yes, I'm certain he does .. Errik lad, why don't you come with me?" The slender fox did as was suggested, and Fripple did have to admit Cedric looked downcast. He met her gaze momentarily, before blurting, "Princess, I'm sorry .. I'm so sorry .." Fripple shrugged. "Why?" Cedric looked, honestly, a little blank. "Because I hurt you Princess, I almost .. killed you." "I almost killed you. What is the difference, you planned none of it. It's my fault you were hexed .. I never bothered to talk to you about Ignasa, I guess I .. just didn't really want to ruin .. everything. But I should have, because that's what a friend does, if they care." "We're .. still friends?" Cedric was hesitant. Fripple nodded. "Yes, if you .. still care, after I almost killed you." "Yes .. I .. of course I do!" Cedric was quick to answer. "You did that out of self-defense, I couldn't ever blame you. And you did tell me about Ignasa .. that night I took you to see Errik the first time, I just .. I didn't listen." "I don't blame you. At least .. you seem to have learned from it." Fripple sighed. "If one of us is to blame, the both of us are." Cedric slowly looked down, as he pulled something from his belt. "I think this belongs to you, Princess." Fripple slowly held up the object. "My necklace? But I paid you with that." "You don't pay a friend to stay. You taught me that much .. thank you." He bit his lip, suddenly blurting, "And Princess .. I feel like I .. sort of .. ruined everything." "I've never seen you so unsure before. I forgive you .. don't you believe me?" Fripple raised an eyebrow. There was silence for a moment, before Cedric looked up. "Are you angry about .. what I did?" Fripple suddenly realized what he was talking about, and she sighed. "Oh, that? No. Why would that matter to me? Once it stops hurting, I'll probably forget it's even there. Until I look in a mirror, but I don't do that often. It'll probably bother you more than me." "It doesn't bother me .. except the fact that I did it. I feel like I .. ruined your looks Princess." Fripple paused, finally sighing. "Well, I wasn't pretty to begin with. I'm a warrior." Cedric obviously felt bad that his statement had been taken the wrong way. "No, it's not like that .. I think you're .. maybe not cute, but beautiful. I just wondered what .. you thought about it." "You really must be insane Cedric .. but I knew that anyway. I'm glad I didn't .. kill you." Cedric sighed, almost in relief. "And vise versa, Princess." ><>< Veil knew Lilly was showing her appreciation to them and their friends by throwing a party for them .. and really, all of Southsward. Still, that didn't make him feel like going. He'd come down at the rabbit queen's request, but had quickly distanced himself from all the others, slipping out into the palace's courtyard. He sat beside the pool now, watching the fountain blankly. The events of the last few days were simply a blur. When he and Ivan had reached Lady Lilly and most of her guards, defending the tunnels and the wounded from what was left of Swartt's horde, Ivan had shown them their dead leader's weapon and necklace. Some had fled, a few had kept fighting and been killed, but about thirty had fallen to their knees and proclaimed Veil their king. So now he had a horde. They were under lock, key, and guard, but he was still trying to decide what to do with them. In fact he was trying to decide what to do with the rest of his life. He felt like he'd lived a hundred life times. Obviously, he had to care for Esmund, for Bluefen had wished it and the child had no relation save him. But as to where he would go or what he would do .. "Veil?" He turned to see Esther slowly making her way down the steps into the courtyard, leaving the glow of the lanterns in favor of the afterglow of the sunset and the rising moon. Her eyes were downcast, and Veil wondered what she was going to say .. they hadn't gotten a chance to talk since the battle. The ermine stopped a few feet away, seeming to want to say something, but too afraid. Veil realized she looked almost gaunt, and he spoke up. "Are you feeling .. any better?" Esther paused, then sighed. "Yes .. and no. I'm still weak .. I guess, but that's .. to be expected. But that's not the real problem .." Veil waited, and she suddenly continued. "I remember it all, Veil .. everything. Everything I did .. and .. I never thought .. I could be .. hexed." Veil sighed, moving over some and motioning she should sit. The ermine did, though she kept her gaze averted. "I will never steal again .. because my life was stolen, and I know what it feels like. Are you .. very angry with me?" "There's no point in it." Veil's voice was dull. "We all make mistakes, and we all learn from them." Esther nodded. "I learned .. Oh I learned. I was so terrified when he took me .. I asked Ignasa to forgive me .. and I think he did. Thank you .. for saving me .. even after I would have killed you." Veil heaved a sigh. "I didn't save you. Bluefen did." "And Veil .. I still feel like that .. is my fault too." Esther looked away. "I'm so sorry." "Esther .. we've all got a lot of wounds. Both emotional and physical, and I think we're all partly to blame. But that was not your fault, my mother .. knew what she was doing. I'm not really sure she ever intended to come back .. she acted like she wasn't even upset, like she knew it would be her end." Veil looked up at the stars. "And .. it's not what I thought it would be at all. But .. it's alright. She never knew love .. I think she wanted to find out what it was like. And she has now, it's alright. Though I'll always wish I could have known her better. What she was really like. But someday .. someday I guess I will." He put his head in his paws, watching as the tile swam before his vision. "I'm just not sure what to do anymore. We went down here for a dream, and this is how it turned out .." He felt a gentle paw on his shoulder. "I know what you mean .. and .. what do you think has happened at Redwall?" "Oh .. I don't know." Veil had been thinking a lot on the very subject, just not willing to voice it. "But I can't go back." There was a little scurry of paws, and Veil found Esmund looking up at him. "Veil .. can I stay out here with you?" The little wearet still looked sad, and Veil picked him up with a sigh. "Yes." Esmund leaned against Veil's shoulder, stating, "Mother used to tell me 'bout the stars, I remember. Can she see them too?" Veil found himself stroking his little brother's headfur. "Mother is with Ignasa now .. if she wants to see the stars, I'm sure she can. Maybe she's looking down on them." "Can she .. see us?" Veil paused at the little wearet's innocent question, and Esther answered. "I don't know, Esmund, maybe. But when my grandmother went to Ignasa, my mother and father told me that perhaps she could still see us. Still ... if you follow Ignasa, you'll meet her in the Lands Beyond." Esmund sighed. "Someday, like Veil said. But .. it's so far away and .. I miss her!" Esther nodded sadly. "We all wish it hadn't happened .. but at least you know she's safe .. and free." "Besides, mother wanted us to live. She told me so .. she wants us to keep going without her .. and she'd be sad if we gave up." Veil admitted this fact with a sigh. Esmund sat in silence for awhile, before nodding. "Yes .. but .. I don't know where I'm going to stay now!" Veil paused, before sighing, "Well, I guess you'll stay with me .. wherever I will go." "I think we'll all come with you Veil .. to the very ends of the earth." He met Esther's gaze, and smiled weakly, but genuinely. "Yes .. you did that once. I couldn't think you would leave me .. even if you should." Esther's green gaze sparkled with something odd, and she blurted, "I could never leave you to wander alone .. all by yourself .. it .. it wouldn't be right." Veil blinked at her, slowly smiling again, momentarily. "I .. thank you." For some reason Veil couldn't look away, and for a moment, he felt almost .. happy again. But then that moment ended. "Veil? Can I talk with you now?" It was Bryony, and Veil knew she'd been wanting to talk to him for several days now, he just hadn't wanted to face her. He didn't know what he'd find, though he did know Bryony and Glow had traveled from Redwall to find him. "Alright Bryony, yes. I haven't felt like talking to anyone .. but I guess. Why did you follow me .. us?" Bryony fiddled with the sash of her elegant dress, blurting, "That's just the thing Veil! I found .. I found gloves in the garden. Stained with Wolfbane. And then I heard Xzanthia say she was a Shadow Fighter, and .. she framed me, and Martin believed her! I had to run, just like you!" Veil blinked at her. "You?" "Bryony, you ... everybeast .. always liked you. They might not have all liked Veil, or Fripple, or me .. but you were fine!" Esther was just as surprised as Veil. "Yes I know! It's those monocles, just like you thought .. but it's also Xzanthia. She hexed Ash, and I saw her do it! Mayberry follows her around and seems totally blinded .. Martin's getting worse and worse." Bryony looked sad and afraid at the same time. Esther started. "Ash is hexed?" Bryony nodded regretfully, as Veil broke in, hesitantly. "What are you really saying Bryony?" "We need you! Redwall .. and all of Mossflower!" Bryony pulled out a battered piece of parchment, showing it to Veil. "This, I found it in Brockhall .. and that's Bella's handwriting. It's a prophesy Veil, and it's about you!" The ferret said nothing, just scanned the paper awhile. He did not disagree with what was obvious, but he simply asked, "How can I ever even try to fulfill something like this? I am an outcast, they want to execute me for something I never did." Esther sounded slightly wounded. "I'm not sure Martin really .. deserves a hero, after what he did." She paused. "Though .. I miss my parents. And Mossflower .. are Rupert and Estella ok?" "They are, last I knew. Viewed with suspicion, though I can't promise anything anymore." Bryony was reluctant. She sighed. "They look down on the vermin now, and they don't trust them .. oh, not everyone, but a lot of beasts. Trimp and Beau, Rose, and a few others seem reluctant to accuse them, but they also don't do hardly anything. It's like there's this evil spell over everything! Veil .. won't you come back, please? We need you .." The mouse paused. "We don't deserve you. I don't, after I did nothing to stand up for you, but .. we need you .. or anybeast! We just need somebeast who's brave, strong, and close enough to Ignasa .. to save us." "One beast? I don't think one beast can reverse that ... I mean .. it sounds like they would fail .. just saying." Esther sighed. Veil looked away. "Ignasa can save you .. call out to him. I cannot. I cannot save anything .. not my mother, not my friends .. nothing. And .. I do not want to go back, to face them." "So you'll just let them win?" Bryony sounded almost accusing. "All your freinds .. all the beasts who raised you .. they will die if you do nothing!" "It's not that simple!" Veil almost snapped. "You can't understand Bryony, I trusted them. I looked up to them. I wanted to be just like Martin, that brave, honest, and noble. But I was wrong .. he turned on me, they all did. I would have to fight them .. I might kill somebeast in anger, and then I really would be a murderer. I can't trust them, and I can't trust myself." Bryony crossed her arms. "Veil, we need you. I came all the way across the desert to find you, I searched the catacombs to save you .. and I did it because I know you're brave and selfless enough to help us! Please, somebeast has to!" Veil didn't look up, but he finally stood, towering over Bryony a moment, before stating, "I'm sorry Bryony, I really am. But I'm not that beast .. find a creature more worthy." The ferret stalked across the courtyard, tail swishing behind him. Bryony looked desperate. Esther stood up, holding out a paw. "No .. don't. Just wait. You didn't see .. everything he's had to, so let him be." "Talk to him! Esther, please! Redwall is dying, everything we cared about .. it's being destroyed .. and .. I just know he can stop it." Esther blinked at the mouse, slowly sighing. "Well .. I don't think he'll listen to me .. I haven't really earned his trust." She sighed almost as soon as she said this, seeing Bryony's pleading eyes. "I could ... try. I guess. Maybe it would do some good." ><>< In the palace, the mood was more cheerful. Ivan however, did not feel as happy as the glittering lanterns about him. The cat was leaning against a pillar, in it's shadow. He was watching Catkin drag Vinwyte out onto the dance floor at that moment, and the sight brought a slight smile to his face. Aubretia and Byron stood a ways away, looking over one of Aubretia's ridiculously large tomes with .. honest interest it seemed. Star was sampling the banquet, Fripple and Cedric stood talking in the shadow of a different pillar. Lady Lilly was speaking with Zarya, Sunflash, and Skarlath near the stairs, while Kensly was talking to Zenith, Glow, and the young mouse that had come with Mizzah .. Lenn, he thought it was. Suddenly there was a soft touch on his arm, and he jumped a little. The dark brown and white cat, Skadu, stood behind him, and she spoke quickly. "Sorry ta bother ya, but did I 'urt ya awful bad?" "Hmm? I ... you hurt me? When did you do that?" Ivan honestly couldn't remember what she was talking about. Skadu scratched her head. "In da catacombs .. I thought ya was a guard and I scratched ya. Don't ya remember? I just wanted ta say I was sorry an' I didn't mean ta do it." Ivan suddenly realized what she meant. "Oh, that? I'd .. forgotten." "It's still there." Skadu pointed this out matter-of-factly, quickly adding, "Not that .. I wanted that or somethin' .. but .. it just is." Ivan shrugged. "Yea. It's fine though." The two were silent for a few moments, watching the other creatures around them. Ivan wouldn't have continued the conversation, but Skadu did. "So .. I'm sorta wonderin' .. where'd ya come from really? Cause good wildcats ain't somethin' ya see every day." "I .." Ivan paused. "I don't know if I'm really good." "Ya ain't?" Skadu raised an eyebrow. Ivan shrugged. "True followers of Ignasa can't be hexed, but I was. I'm .. confused now. I thought I knew what I was and where I stood, but I thought wrong." There was silence for a few more minutes, and Skadu spoke again. "So .. how do ya know?" "That's .. what I don't know." Ivan explained. "Oh." Skadu seemed to understand this, before adding, "And I know what ya mean cause .. I don't really know either. I guess there's more to it than just joining the woodlanders?" "Yea. I lived with them my whole life, but I guess I'm not. It has to do with Ignasa .. I'd ask Veil what he thinks, but .. he doesn't really want to talk." Ivan fell silent once again. "Oh." There was silence again. Neither cat spoke for a while, before Skadu asked, "So ... why were you standing here alone?" "I don't talk much." Ivan explained simply. "They all have friends, new and old, they would rather spend time with. But that's ok. I like having time to think, and I know they mean nothing by it." "Oh right .. yea, me too! Well, I guess I like ta talk, but I don't really 'ave anybeast ta talk ta, ya know?" Skadu put in. Ivan shrugged. "You're talking to me." Skadu paused. "Oh .. yea, I am. But .. ya know. Do ya .. want ta do somethin'? Like explore the palace? I've found it's got this real high tower an I like high places. Makes ya feel free." Ivan paused, before standing up straight again, for he'd been leaning on the pillar. "Alright, I'll come if you want to show me. I like them too .. think it's part of being a cat." ><>< Veil stalked stiffly away .. he didn't want to face anybeast. He couldn't go back! Did he look like a hero? He was an outcast, let Bryony find somebeast else to save the abbey. He felt a pang of guilt, but he shoved it away. No. He had lost his mother, come close to loosing his friends, and he wasn't going to lead them back into danger. Besides .. after all that had happened, why should a vermin risk his neck to save them? Let them fall upon other woodlanders for their help, since those were other goodbeasts. The ferret strode softly into the palace, aiming to slip up to his room .. just to get away from everybeast. He didn't want to talk anymore, he wanted to think. However it seemed he rarely ever got his wishes, and this time was no exception. For as he slipped through the open door, he heard Lilly announcing something. At first he paid no attention, but as he slipped into the shadows of the pillars, he realized who she was speaking of. "Without these beasts, Southsward might have been lost. Their faith and loyalty saved our city, if young Aubretia hadn't been as brave as she is, we would have never found the Morning Song." Veil looked in the direction of the noise, seeing Lilly lay a paw on the little golden mouse's shoulder, and smiling. She motioned to Vinwyte and Catkin. "These two helped defend the wounded and aided my guards in driving Swartt's horde back .. I wish to give them these as my thanks, after all, they helped find them." The two otters took what they'd been given, looking amazed .. Veil couldn't see quite what it was from where he stood. Lilly continued, and the ferret's heart only sank. "I cannot thank all the beasts I would like to, sadly, but there is one I can. Were it not for his bravery and loyalty to the ones he cares for, Swartt might still be alive. But he is dead, thank Ignasa, and he will never cast his shadow upon our land, or any land. A toast to Veil Sixclaw, for his courage and honor he showed in risking his life for a people not even his own." Veil pressed against the pillar, feeling his heart sink. He risked his life for a people not even his own. Perhaps it was true. Perhaps he had risked his life for Southsward without ever meaning to. But whether he'd meant to or not ... it didn't change the hard fact. He'd helped to free foreigners, but he wouldn't set aside his anger and aid the creatures of his own country. I can't! But even as he thought this, the guilt yelled back. You have to! You know what's wrong, you can help them. Veil leaned against the cool stone pillar, thoughts swimming. They betrayed me! But his guilt was a cruel, obstinate thing. And would you do the same? Would you be as low as they? Veil growled inwardly, in confusion and frustration. He swept away from Lilly's voice, he didn't want to hear what a great beast he was. He was really a coward. The ferret slipped unnoticed up the stairs, for the crowd was paying attention to Lilly. Veil made it to his room, before falling onto his bed and staring almost wildly at the ceiling. That guilt would never leave until he did what it wished ... but the task it wished! Ignasa, show me what to do! ><>< "I am telling you Roseanna, I saw her!" Filip was not in the mood to be ignored. "It was Xzanthia, and she plans on destroying the abbey!" Roseanna stared at him. "Xzanthia? That helpless little thing?" "She's no helpless little thing, she's a witch!" Roseanna rolled her eyes. "Her? She's like .. eleven seasons old!" Filip clenched his paws. "Roseanna, I'm telling you .. I heard her! She has an accomplice!" "Who?" Filip snarled. "I don't know, I didn't see them! They were on the parapet and I was under it." Roseanna sighed. "You're going to have to prove this." Filip couldn't believe it. She hadn't been able to come up with one clue, and he'd found out what the problem was ... but she wouldn't believe him! "You don't trust me? If they'd found me who knows what they'd have done! I just risked my neck for you and you don't care?" Roseanna huffed. "I think you might have been dreaming ..." Filip stamped a paw. "Dreaming? You ... you're just as bad as your father! You're just like him! I don't have to stick my neck out there if you don't care .. and you know, I won't!" "Filip, stop being an idiot!" "Ha!" The rat yelled back. So that was the way she wanted to play eh? Well let her play it alone. He'd do this by himself. "Burr, you'm have a gurt fight wif mizz Rozeanna zurr?" Filip jumped, fur bristling. Roseanna wasn't behind him, but Foremole Dinny's son Togget was. Filip scowled. "Oh what do you want?" Togget rubbed his snout. "Why I do be wantin' what you be, gettin' Redwall back to the way it were." "Oh. Well Roseanna's no help ... and .. hey! How come you know about what we want?" Togget smiled almost secretively. "Boi hokey, you'm must think you do be quiet! Oi did get 'e feelin' you'm could be needin' me." Filip sighed. "We're fine, thanks." "Oh don't you'm be fibbin, if you'm be foine, why you be fightin' in'e orchard? E' varmit could come an' hear you, so she could zurr." "Roseanna won't believe me!" Filip defended himself. Togget shook his velvety head. "Oi don't be carin' what she be believin', but boi e' Lands Beyond you'm do talk loud for bein' sneaky, so you'm do." The mole rubbed some dirt off a digging claw. "Well now zurr, we'm should go find mizz Roseanna shouldn't we?" Filip was stubborn. "I don't want to see Roseanna, she can boil her head. I'm going to talk to Trimp and Beau." Togget sighed. "Oi suppose Oi do be comin with you'm then zurr." ><>< Trimp looked up from where she was rolling out the dough for some scones as Filip and Togget came in. The hedgehog paused. "Wull what's you two scamps doin' hanging about me kitchen eh? Hungry I suppose. Take a biscuit if ya like." She pointed to a platter of honey coated morsels, and Togget took his with good will. Filip didn't feel like eating. Trimp gave him a sharp look. "Master Filip, since when did you turn down nothing I gave ya ta eat?" "Sorry." Filip mumbled. "I'm not hungry." "Well this is serious young chappie, wot, wot? A lad like you goes off the jolly ol' nosebag, an all manner a bloomin' awful things is bound ta happen, wot?" Beau spoke while stuffing his own mouth with biscuit. Trimp smacked his paw with her spoon. "Sir Beauclair! I offered it ta them, not you, you ol' walkin' feed-sack!" Beau looked hurt. "Humph. Disreaguardin' an offisah young miss, two weeks fizzer, an extra week for smacking his poor ol' paw with a spoon. Young'uns these days, why on the patrol you'd be facin' the stocks so ya would .." Trimp was nonplussed. "Mmhmm. Now young Filip, tell us what the trouble is, why don't you?" Filip thought for a moment, and he felt his normal scowl return. "It's Roseanna! Last night I saw .." Togget was licking honey from his claws, but he still poked Filip. The rat sighed, looking around carefully, before speaking in a softer tone. "I was out late last night, and I overheard Xzanthia on the parapet. She has an accomplice, though I never saw who it was. But she said she didn't like any of us forming alliances, she said she was trying to keep us separate." "A jolly ol divide an conquer move is it? Well we'll give her what for, shall we?" Beau was ready to be on the move. Trimp shook her head. "Beau, I hate to say this, but that'd be about the dumbest thing we could do." Filip caught her meaning. "Right, we can't just get rid of Xzanthia, more than half of Redwall thinks she's a perfect little angel .. in fact .. I think we're about the only ones who don't. See how stupid this is?" Beau nodded, sticking the last biscuit in his mouth and mumbling, "Downright mutiny an chaos, that's what it is, wot?" Trimp rolled her eyes. "Like what you do ta me poor kitchen. But I think our only chance is to find something against her." "Burr aye, but that do be the question .. what?" Nobeast could answer Togget .. for nobeast had a real answer, not even for their own hearts. Chapter 28 Back to the Beginning Veil awoke slowly, groggily coming to as something tugged on his paw. "Veil? Veil please wake up! Are you still mad?" Veil groaned, blinking his eyes open to see Esmund peering at him. It took him a second, but the events of last night came flooding back, and the ferret sighed. "No .. no I'm not mad Esmund. I was never upset with you, I shouldn't have left like I did." Esmund scrambled up onto the bed. "Oh I know you weren't mad at me. Mother'd do the same thing, an' she was never mad at me, just at other beasts." Veil blinked at him. "Mother would storm off?" "Yes, lots. She had to be 'lone to think, cause that's what she'd tell me." Esmund looked sad for a moment, as if he didn't really want to think about Bluefen. Veil sat up, realizing it was early morning. He sighed, not wanting Esmund to look so downcast. "Do you want to go out on the balcony?" Esmund paused, then smiled a little. "Yes." Veil couldn't help but feel better around his innocent little sibling. He unclasped the doors, pushing them open as Esmund ran out onto the balcony, scrambling at the wall to see over. Veil picked him up, letting him look out over Southsward. "It's so .. big!" The two said nothing for a while, just took in the quiet of early morning .. though it wasn't as quiet as Mossflower. The rumble of chariot wheels were constant, or cries from the newly opening market .. unlike the peace of the gentle northern woods. "Veil?" "Yes Esmund?" There was a pause, and the wearet looked totally solemn. "Veil, now that you have fathers horde .... will we have to live in the cat'combs again?" Veil blinked at his brother. "No! No, of course not Esmund, they weren't ever Swartt's catacombs, and they certainly aren't mine." Esmund sighed with relief. "Oh good .. cause I like it up here much better. But .. where will we go?" Veil set him down. "That's .. what I'm trying to figure out." The events of last night still haunted him, what Bryony had said, what he had said, and what Lilly had said. There was no getting around it. The ferret leaned against the balcony's ledge, trying to enjoy the morning, but he had too good of a view of the great desert outside the city wall and past the green lands the river blessed. Veil sighed, shaking his head. "What am I doing?" "I don't know ... watching something?" Esmund did his best to be helpful. And in that second .. Veil understood what he'd known all along. It made him feel free, almost. He would have to return to face his past, in order to find his future .. Ignasa had even said so. It didn't mean he had to forgive them .. but he would never have rest until he tried to free them or died in the attempt. The ferret picked up Esmund, stating, "Yes .. I'm imagining my home. And I think .. if we could set it right again, you would like it there." He walked back into the room, setting Esmund on his bed and pulling his sword off his dresser. The ferret buckled it on as his little brother spoke. "You mean we're .. leaving Southsward?" Veil paused. "Yes .. I think so." Esmund sighed. "Oh. I've never .... been anyplace else." "Well .. I understand Esmund. And I will have to talk this over with my friends .. I'm not sure where they all stand. You can come with me if you like." Esmund hopped off the bed, following Veil to the door. "Ok!" The two left the room, quickly making their way toward the great hall, only to be met with Lilly before they got there. The rabbit queen bowed slightly. "I was just going to send for you, friend. Kensly tells me your horde is getting restless because you do not show your face." Veil sighed. Oh yes .. his horde. "Milady, if you could, send word that I will speak to them at noon today? I must speak with my friends first .. so as to really .. get an idea of what I am doing." Lilly smiled. "Yes, of course. I see in your eyes you have made your choice?" Veil nodded. "For better or worse, I have made it." "My son .. I have wanted to ask you this since I first saw you, fighting your father in the arena." The rabbit paused for a moment, before asking, "I assume you had a mentor?" "I do .. or did." Veil replied with some confusion. Lilly's brown eyes glittered. "You fight with the tricks of a beast I once knew .. if you would, what is your mentor's name?" Veil raised an eyebrow. "Groddil .. he's a .." "A silver fox!" Lilly broke in. "So it is true! Tell me, is he well? Does he still live?" Veil nodded, admittedly bewildered. "Yes, I believe so. But how do you know him .. he has never been to Southsward, I don't think." Lilly's voice was soft. "No, no he has never been here. But once, when I was a child, I lived in the north. My family was captured by Shadow Fighters and killed, but Groddil, a prisoner also, helped free me. An owl named Boldred took me to the beast who adopted me, a friend of hers, and the childless king of Southsward. So you can guess the rest." She paused only a minute. "But I always missed Groddil .. I wish I could see him again." Veil shrugged. "You could, I suppose .. he lives at Redwall." Lilly looked very thoughtful. "At this time .. I do not know. I will ask Kensly and Cyrus how they feel the city is .. after such a turmoil, I may have to stay, no matter what I wish. But I thank you for thinking of it, Veil. Your friends are having breakfast in the garden, if you seek them .. I will speak with you later." Veil watched her sweep down the hall a moment, before turning to Esmund. "Let's go talk to them .. and I'm sure you want some breakfast." ><>< TBC~ Some LEGENDS are told [[User blog:SaynaSLuke/Four Warriors Cometh| Some turn to dust or to GOLD]] But you will remember me For CENTURIES 04:11, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction